


A wish come true (we're so fucked)

by king_eomer



Series: Maritombola #7 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_eomer/pseuds/king_eomer
Summary: Dean chiude lo sportello dell'Impala dietro di sé e si aggiusta i pantaloni ancora aperti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge Maritombola #7 di maridichallengesu lj

Dean chiude lo sportello dell'Impala dietro di sé e si aggiusta i pantaloni ancora aperti.  
Alle sue spalle sente gli affanni di suo fratello continuare, nonostante entrambi abbiano raggiunto il piacere istanti prima.  
Sam lo chiama una volta sola, con voce rauca ed incerta, e Dean volta il capo quanto basta per guardarlo preferendo dare le spalle a tutto ciò che hanno fatto attimi prima e non volendo affrontare la realtà delle loro azioni.  
Il vetro appannato ed opaco non gli permette di vedere molto, per cui contro voglia si decide a riaprire lo sportello dell'auto e ad infilare la testa dentro per parlare con Sam. L'odore di sesso è così forte e prepotente che Dean resta senza fiato per un attimo, sopraffatto dal ricordo delle mani forti di Sam strette sui suoi fianchi, i gemiti non trattenuti e le spinte forti e decide dentro di lui che tornano a riempirgli la mente.  
Sam è un disastro. I capelli arruffati, le labbra gonfie e le guance rosse. Al solo guardarlo Dean ha una voglia matta di ricominciare d'accapo quello che hanno interrotto, ma poi vede il diario di suo padre gettato alla rinfusa sul sedile anteriore e si ricorda perché lui e Sam non avrebbero mai dovuto fare una cosa simile. Cosa direbbe John se lo scoprisse?  
Il solo pensare all'espressione disgustata del padre basta affinché Dean decida di continuare con la sua scelta.  
«Quello che è accaduto oggi non dovrà mai più ripetersi, Sam. Sono stato chiaro?» dice con voce dura e decisa. «Non ne parleremo mai più.» afferma ancora.  
Quando vede Sam prepararsi a protestare con la bocca aperta e un cipiglio sul volto Dean si allontana di scatto dall'auto e sbatte lo sportello con decisione.  
Non può cambiare idea, è il fratello maggiore e tocca a lui porre fine a tutto ciò prima che le cose possano proseguire.  
Sam dovrà farsene una ragione.


End file.
